1st class cabin
Snake Santa June Seven Lotus |items=Score plate Score plate A Score plate D Score plate C Score plate G Vase Vase filled with water |minigames=Piano |links=Door [5] B Deck }} The 1st class cabin is the escape room found by entering Door [5]. Here Junpei, along with Snake and Seven, explore luxurious accommodations greatly surpassing those of the 2nd and 3rd class cabins. Layout The 1st class cabin is composed of two main rooms, the living room and the bedroom, as well as several minor rooms. The living room features a round table with accompanying chairs, a desk topped by a desk lamp pushed up against a wall, and a big comfy couch. To one side of the room, close to the table and the couch, is a grated mantle, in which coal is burning. Two doors, side by side, are lined the wall opposite the fireplace, the leftmost leading to a small closet containing a cabinet and a couple of stacked briefcases, and the rightmost leading to the short hallway connecting to the bedroom. The bedroom, which is almost as large as the living room, features a large canopy double bed, a vanity desk, and a piano, all pushed against the same wall, with the window next to the piano being barred. Meanwhile, on the opposite wall, we can find a fancy white fancy desk, accompanied by a round red chair, as well as two doors side by side. The rightmost of these leads to another small closet very similar to the one in the living room, this one containing a cabinet as well as a conspicuous safe on top of that, while the leftmost door leads into the connecting hallway. Finally, the hallway, besides the two mentioned doors connecting to the living room and bedroom, has two other doors, one leading to a small cubicle with a toilet, and the other leading to the bathroom proper, which features a sink and a bathtub. The walls inside the bathroom are gray. Story After making their way through Door [5] and scanning their bracelets at the DEAD, the three men find themselves at the door leading to the 1st class cabin. While Snake and Seven enter the room, Junpei falls behind to examine the corpse of the 9th Man and notices the man's fallen bracelet lying next to his broken glasses, thus reminding Junpei of Zero's rule: At this point, Junpei decides to follow the others before the desire to vomit becomes overwhelming. He is shocked to see how beautiful the room is and quickly finds them investigating a door with a lock connected to a strange device in the bedroom. They conclude that it's the exit and split up to search the rooms and find a way to open the door. While searching, and when obtaining the first score plate from under the pillow in the bed, Junpei notices Snake acting oddly, and asks why. Snake explains he was listening to some strange noises using his exceptional hearing. He then also informs Junpei he is quite capable of defending himself in a fight, and offers Junpei to try him, should he not believe it. Afterwards, when obtaining the ceramic score plate from the fireplace in the living room, Junpei will notice Seven stumble, and Junpei wonders what is happening to him, first with the memory loss, and now with this dizziness. Seven's amnesia is new information for Junpei, as he hadn't been present when Seven told the others. Seven has no idea why he is suffering from it, but seems confident that he will recover his lost memory eventually. After completing the puzzles and unlocking the door, Seven uses a score plate to jam the door and prevent it from closing and locking, purportedly under the implausible excuse that he might want to return to play the piano. Junpei, however, isn't fooled, because the piano had a scrambled keyboard. It is later revealed that he had left it open to access the safe, in case they found the code to it somewhere else. The Mysterious Safe Behind the right door from the bedroom is a safe. When Junpei, Seven, and Snake investigate this room, the safe is the only thing that they cannot open. It is also the reason why Seven left the door to the room open. The safe is eventually opened in the Safe Ending, after Junpei uses the sinister hand tip that Clover found to get the lock combination from his bracelet. It contains a note from Zero, discussing the First Nonary Game, who ran it, and who participated in it, as well as a warning for revenge. Items Found Items Score Plate A Score Plate A is a glass plate, with musical notes carved into it. It can be found under the pillow of the double bed, in the bedroom section. The plate does not contain the full score, and cannot be placed on the piano stand until all plates are collected. Score Plate G Score Plate G is a glass plate, which contains only the G notes of a sequence. It can be found in the cabinet in the closet connected to the living room. The plate does not contain the full score, and cannot be placed on the piano stand until all plates are collected. Score Plate C Score Plate C is a glass plate, which contains only the C notes of a sequence. It can be found in the cabinet in the closet connected to the bedroom. The plate does not contain the full score, and cannot be placed on the piano stand until all plates are collected. Score Plate D Score Plate D is a glass plate, which contains only the D notes of a sequence. It can be found by draining the water in the bathtub in the bathroom, something which can only be done after filling the vase with some of that water. The plate does not contain the full score, and cannot be placed on the piano stand until all plates are collected. Vase An empty blue vase. It can be found in the living room portion of the cabin, standing on a stool in one corner of the room. Once obtained, bring it to the bathtub in the bathroom to fill it with water. Creates Vase filled with water when filled with water from the bathtub. Score Plate A white ceramic plate, made to look like a blank music sheet. This plate can be obtained after Junpei extinguishes the fire in the fireplace with the water from the vase. This is the plate base on top of which the other plates are meant to be placed. Combined Items Vase Filled With Water Created by filling the Vase with water from the bathtub. Before Junpei can drain out the murky water in the bathtub to obtain the score plate placed there, he must first fill the blue vase with water so he can use it to extinguish the fire in the fireplace (and hence safely reach the ceramic score plate). Minigames Piano Requirements: Score Plate, Score Plate A, Score Plate C, Score Plate D, Score Plate G The exit door is locked, and rigged with a microphone which opens only when a certain sequence is played. After finding the ceramic plate and all four glass plates, placing them on the piano stand creates a full score. It should, however, be noted that the piano plays different notes from expected (example: C does not yield a C note). The objective is to find and play the right notes, and complete the full score without mistakes. Trivia * The chime played by the piano is the Westminster chime, the one played by the famous clock tower Big Ben, in London, England. *Though rather mysterious in game, it is revealed in the Q&A at http://www.aksysgames.com/999 that in the strange scene where Snake was hearing mysterious noises, he was merely trying to hear what the people who had gone through Door 4 were doing at the moment. *Seven makes a reference to Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask in the bathroom, when he claims that there is a hand coming out of the toilet. *In 999, this is one of only two escape rooms (The other is the shower room) that are revisited after completing them. *There is a mistake in the text when examining the vase. Junpei says that he found the vase in the kitchen, but he actually found it in the living room. Humorous Quotes * Examining the small round chair in the bedroom repeatedly results in this exchange: *# *# *# *# *# *# *# *# * Examining the double bed (while facing the piano corner) in the bedroom results in this exchange: *# *# *# *# *# *# * Examining the shower head in the bathroom results in this: *# *# *Examining the bathroom mirror results in this: *# *# *# *# *# There's a round mirror mounted on the wall here. *Examining the light switch in the short hallway will result in this: *# *# *# *# *# *# * Examining the toilet nets you this: *# *# *# *# *# *Search the empty vase in the room with the exit: *# *# *Search the vase filled with water in the room with the exit: *# *# Category:Featured articles Category:Locations Category:Escape rooms Category:999 Locations Category:B Deck